Chasing the Sun
by i-love-u-4eva-and-always
Summary: This is NOT a song-fic, this just based on the song by the wanted. this is the couples: Amfie, Jara, Moy, but mainly FABINA and PEDDIE! please r&r THIS IS A COLLABORATION WITH wolfienjhoanfdwar *FIRST TWO CHAPTERS EDITED*
1. Vampires!

**I got this inspiration from watching the wanted chasing the sun video but it has nothing to do with the song. This is collaboration with 'wolfienjhoanfdwar'. So here you go. :D**

Patricia P.O.V.

Okay, so now's our time to hunt. We went out looking for five more 'victims' and who better than these 5 walking out way. We all mentally chose our victims (luckily no one dared take mine, otherwise someone would have been hurt).

Eddie P.O.V.

Me and my boys were walking down the road when out of nowhere these five beauties appeared. As they walked closer they looked into our eyes and as we passed we knew we'd see them again.

Patricia P.O.V.

As we walked passed i drew all the information I needed:

Name: Edison 'Eddie' Sweet

Age: 19

Emotion: whoa, she's *sexay*! She will be mine!

Relationship: Single (not that it mattered, he'd be mine anyway)

Yep, he will do.

Nina P.O.V.

This guy was cute! I gathered the information from his mind:

Name: Fabian Rutter

Age: 19

Emotion: she has pretty eyes, to match that pretty face of her's

Relationship: Single

Amber P.O.V.

Name: Alfred 'Alfie' Lewis

Age: 19

Emotion: that's one gorgeous girl. The great Alfonzo like.

Relationship: Single (good, I like them better that way, and then I don't feel bad after 'it' happens).

My boo was defiantly the best, because Amber Millington only has the best.

Mara P.O.V.

Name: Jerome Clarke

Age: 19

Emotion: WOAH! No, you can't do this, not again!

Relationship: Single (just getting out of a serious relationship) *this is the reason the boys are going out, to get Jerome over his ex*

Now, he is my type, confidant, the one I can bring to life, so to speak... mw-ha-ha-ha

Joy P.O.V.

I wink at him, then gather the information needed from his brain

Name: Mick Campbell

Age: 19

Emotion: saucy little minx, so very, very, nice

Relationship: Single

Joy love, Joy love very much!

Later that night at the best club in town.

Nina's P.O.V.

As we all focused we managed to find where our boys were, and luckily they were all together. So we all jumped and were there in seconds, I quickly spotted Fabian near the bar, I walked over to him and introduced myself "hi, I'm Nina Martin, who are you?" I asked with a twirl of my hair. His eyes widened and stuttered out "Fabian Rutter"

"Wanna go somewhere quiet?" I asked

"Sure" He replied and we walked over to the sofas to talk, although there was barley nothing I didn't know about him.

Patricia's P.O.V.

As soon as we got to the club I saw some bitch grinding on Eddie, hell no! I walked over to Eddie passed him gave him my best cheeky smirk, wink and swung my hips which he returned with a smirk and wink of his own. He left the girl, which she did not take nicely I may say (bonus I love it when they get jealous), and joined me on the dance floor, oh yes he was near enough mine.

Amber P.O.V.

Me and Joy winked at each other as we saw our 'men' on the dance-floor. As we walked to them they spotted us and looked at each other in shock, they had just been talking about us. Yes, we were on their minds already, and we hadn't even spoken. I walked up to Alfie and started to dance and talk, "Hi, my names Amber, and your mine." I said flashing him my award winning Millington smile. He seemed in a daze (as they always are) and replied "ok, well my name is Alfie and if I'm yours then your mine, deal?" I agreed, and spoke through telepathy to the rest of the girls, that he was ready.

Joy P.O.V.

As me and amber spotted Mick and what's-its-face we walked up to them and I winked again. He smirked and I played on my powers. "Hi, Mick, right?" I asked, he looked astonished and answered 'yep, and your very full of joy aren't you?" i smiled then smirked "yep, that's the name." After that we danced, well if you can call it dancing...

Mara P.O.V.

I waltzed over to Broken-hearted Jerome and smiled "you look a little down, what's wrong?" "Just, you-know, life"

"Dumped?" I 'guessed'.

"How'd you know?"

"Intuition" I said with a flick of my head. He nodded and I decided to cheer him up, (although I don't really do this, I decided that he needed it, and to be fair I wanted to) so I kissed him square on the mouth. I sent out a message to the rest of the girls "he's ready" they all replied with "let's go".

No-one P.O.V

The girls all pressed their hands to one part of the boy's skin and the boys automatically had the mark of Anubis. This was so that if any other covens wanted the boys, they couldn't take them because they were marked by the 'Sibuna's'. They took the boys to the club there master had bought them.

As soon as Joy and Amber entered the club they took the two couches and started to make out with Mick and Alfie. Joy said three words to Mick before she bit him "this may hurt". Amber however snogged Alfie for well over 10 minutes and then trailed kisses down his jaw and bit him gently.

Mara took Jerome out to the balcony and sat on the love-seat. As they stated to kiss again she broke away, looked into his eyes and bit him.

Nina took Fabian out to a secret panel in the corner of the highest point in the club. 'Fabian, I think this may hurt, I'm sorry.' All he could muster out was 'Huh? Nin-'Before she sunk her teeth into his (she thought) luscious neck.

Patricia took Eddie upstairs to her 'room' and they sat on her bed with her on his lap. They were going farther than she had ever gone with one of her victims but he was different. But she knew she couldn't lose her control, so before things went too far, she bit him.

Normally when the girls go out to feed, they just bite their victims, but the boys were destined to be vampires, with their girls, their soul-mates. Little did they know, this wasn't what the master had planned, and the master had to have it his way!

***We meant to spell sexy like that, sound it out, just in case any of you were wondering.**

**We will probably explain more in the next chapter, so review with your questions**

**Thanks for reading, review, bye**

**i-love-u-4eva-and-always & wolfienjhoanf**

**Sibuna. xx**


	2. The Truth

**Okay, so here's chapter two of Chasing the sun! From now on it will be mostly Peddie and Fabina, but will still have Amfie, Jara, and Moy.**

Eddie P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning (or what I thought was the next morning) and remembered my dream. A girl with red hair and a killer leather jacket was the focus of my dream. Me and the guys had just come out of a local bar and were walking down the street and she came out of no-where with four of her friends. As she passed we looked into each other's eyes and I felt something, like I just knew I'd see her again. My mates and I went to another club and Michelle came up to me and started to flirt (I knew her in high school, she had a major crush on me and we dated for a while, but we *cough* I *cough* broke it off because she was too clingy). We danced for a while, but then she came in, and I don't know whether it was just the no insignificant light but I think I could see her... glowing. Out the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the club looking at the 5 girls in the doorway, either out of jealousy or were mesmerised, just like me. As the red-head walked past she smirked, winked and shook her 'hips' (but we all know that wasn't the part I was looking at). I smirked and winked back then left Michelle. She looked pissed... oh well. We danced until she marked me with some weird mark and we walked to this really big house-club thing. We went upstairs and we made out and as my hand made its way up her leg she bit my neck. It felt nice, until I became woozy and slipped into unconsciousness. Then I woke up (not remembering my and now I just feel really weird and hungry, I go downstairs, into a kitchen and open the fridge, but nothing smells... good anymore. I make my way back upstairs and grabbed my t-shirt. i was about to change into it when a "looking good" came from the window. She was perched on my window, the girl from my dream. "Whoa, I thought I dreamt you." "Nah, I'm real." She said with a shrug. It didn't look like she was gonna do any talking, so I asked a few questions. "Who are you, you never really said, and why don't I like food anymore and can I put my shirt on now?" "I'm Patricia Williamson, I will explain later and of course you can't put on your shirt!" I raised an eyebrow and mumbled a "Yacker" before she sighed, "oh, go on then, if you must." I put my shirt on and she pulled me downstairs to the living room.

Fabian P.O.V.

I woke up because a goddess was shaking me; I opened my eyes to find the girl from my dream staring at me. "What? Am I still dreaming?" "I hope not." She giggled with that sweet American accent of hers. "Where am I?" "Anubis, it's a club our master bought us."

"Like the Egyptian god, Anubis. Can you tell me how I got here?"

"I took you, Fabian."

"Oh. Wait a sec, why do I feel different? Like I can do anything for you."

"Fabian, don't hate me."

"I would never hate you, Nina."

"I bit you.-"She started and I opened my mouth to object, but she put her finger to my lips to stop me from talking.

"And when I did, it turned you into a-"Just as she was about tell me we heard a voice telling us to come downstairs.

Mick P.O.V.

Joy woke me up and dragged me downstairs. When we got there this blond girl was talking, she told me to sit down and I did as asked. All my friends were there, Eddie, Fabian, Alfie and Jerome.

Jerome P.O.V.

I woke up to find a woman. A woman looking at me "come on, we need to go downstairs, and... explain a few things." She said soothingly, I followed her down the white steps and sat on the sofa.

Alfie P.O.V.

Amber woke me up with a shriek of my name. My eyes opened and I was told to stay sitting down, then my friends came in, Eddie, Fabian followed by Jerome, then finally Mick.

Amber P.O.V.

"Okay, so no questions until the end, I'm Amber, this is Mara, that's Joy, the one with the un-combed hair is Nina, and the mean-looking one at the end is Patricia." I said pointing at each girl. "Amber, I do comb my hair" Nina said in her American accent. While Patricia glared at me "WATCH IT MILLINGTON!" I put a finger to my lips and they shut up, (Patricia still glaring) I continued:"

"So, last night we went out to hunt, and..."

Patricia interrupted, probably noticing the confused faces of the boys, that I didn't,

"Amber, rewind..." she then spoke to the boys "We're vampires." They all looked shocked and Eddie shouted out "WHAT?" Patricia gave him a silencing glare (that could make your blood run cold) but he didn't sink into his seat like a normal person would have done, he just smirked.

Before I could get to distracted from they're perfectness, I shouted "no questions until the end!" he put his hands up in surrender, and I continued... again. "Last night we went out to hunt, and we were just going to drain your blood" again the boys looked shocked. "but instead we bit you and turned you into vampires because we have all fallen for you, well I have fallen for Alfie and Mara has fallen for Jerome, Joy has fallen for Mick and so on." All the boys just stared at their girls, Patricia gasped and glared at me before leaving the room (out of embarrassment, and I knew I was going to pay later, but it was worth it) and Eddie followed her (of course!). Nina looked to the floor and Fabian dragged her off to her part of the club, well I suppose it's his as well, now. Joy was just smirking at Mick and he whispered something in her ear (which went along the lines of "me too") and he picked her up bridal style and they began to kiss. Mara went up to Jerome and lead him to the balcony. Using my vampire hearing I could hear that they were kissing and discussing his failed relationship beforehand. Alfie picked me up and spun me around. Then we made out. In between this, he said "I've fallen for you too." And I smiled. I hadn't known Alfie for more than a day, but I knew he must be hungry, because all new-borns are, and it was Alfie! So I mentioned one word ("food?") and his eyes lit up.

Jerome P.O.V.

After the confession from the vamps, Mara led me to the balcony, and we started discussing our current situation and our pasts and we may have kissed for a while.

"So, you're a vampire? And fallen for me?" She nodded "Okay, but I can't do this again." I told her, looking anywhere in the room, but her eyes.

"Jerome, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to do this again?"

I sighed; I couldn't deny her an answer, so I began.

"The night you found us, the boys were taking me out, to get me over my ex, Alex - short for Alexandria – because we met about 8 years ago, and we were high school sweethearts and as we grew up, she-she changed, but I loved her all the same and then I proposed, and had no idea that she was cheating on me and she left me at the altar, so the boys took me out and well, you know the rest. My turn for the questions, basic, does the sun hurt us?"

"Jerome, were on the balcony, in the middle of the day, and you're staring right at the sun..."

"Oh, right next question, can I still see my family, because I have a dad, and sister, and a (fairly distant, but still alive) mom."

"As soon as you learn to control your powers, which should be easy because you're born to be vampires. So, yeah."

"Cool I think and I'm hungry, so can we go and 'hunt' or whatever it is."

"Yes, let's go to the club in town."

Mick P.O.V.

I went up to Joy, who was looking at a very weird painting on the wall. I whispered in her ear "me too" and she looked ecstatic and pressed her lips to mine. I picked her up bridal style and whizzed around the flat, VAMPIRE SPEED, RESULT! I put Joy down on a bed and we played a version of 21 questions, basically I asked questions and she answered, as best she could, without rambling on.

"When did you bit me?"

"On Friday."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

I did not realise I had been unconscious for 4 DAYS!

"Why was I unconscious for four days?"

"Because you're supposed to be vampires, their normally out for about a week."

"What other Vampire stuff do I have?"

"Vampire speed, hearing, telepathy, strength, and some very special Vamps get special Powers, but they normally come in groups. For example if 5 people are turned at roughly the same time, by a very close cult, like ours, then they normally have 5 powers. The five powers are:

Transfigs,

Seers,

Time-Turners,

E-mot's, and

Elements."

"What's a cult?"

"A group of Vamps who have all been changed by the same person."

"How often do you eat?"

"Every night, but we can go for 3 Weeks without blood, if we need to. But that's normally in extreme circumstances."

"When can I eat?"

Joy smiled and dragged me out of the door to club where we had met earlier that week.

**So, were not going to do the Peddie and Fabina this chapter because if you review with your questions we will be able to put them in that chapter. And if you're not sure of what the powers are then here they are:**

**Transfigs - able to transform into any animal.**

**Seers - they can see the future,**

**Time-Turners - they can manipulate time,**

**E-mot's – can sense and change others emotions**

**And Elements – can use all the elements, but only one at a time (fire, water, earth, air and light, light's not an actual element but were going to use it as one in this story, you'll see why in later chapters)**

**This was really more of a filler chapter but,**

***SPOLIER ALERT!***

**When Patricia and Eddie go out to hunt, Patty gets jealous!**

**Also, Fabian uses his new 'skills' too his advantage...**

**Review with your questions.**

**i-love-u-4eva-and-always & wolfienjhoanfdwar**


	3. On the hunt

**Hey, sorry for not updating but were back now, and we've got a really exciting and improved plot for you guys, enjoy! ** (Also, i used "eddie-bear in this chapter and i nicked it from this fanfic which i think is amazing so, check it out! s/7762433/1/Back-of-My-Hand).

Eddie P.O.V.

Yacker ran out of the room that we were all seated in, after Amber told us all the girls lurved (*loved*) us, and I had smirked, but she knew I loved her too, right?! 'Course not, idiot! Or she wouldn't have ran out!' Came a voice in my head, I sighed and followed Patricia out, to her room. She was perched on her windowsill staring out to the bustling city. I nestled myself beside her and as soon as she saw what I was doing, she turned away from me "Patricia," i sighed, it was weird how her name just rolled of my tongue. She sighed "what?" I let out a small chuckle, "do you always have to be difficult?" She turned and glared at me before turning back to the city. She mumbled a quick "doesn't everyone?" Before I pulled her onto my lap, "yes, but that's what I love about you" she rolled her eyes before kissing me. She pulled back, suddenly, "you love me?" I nodded, "isn't it obvious?" She smirked, then her face grew serious, she jumped from the open window, down to the street below and sped of faster then I could see. I knew following her would be a bad idea so I called out "um, vampire girl people?" Joy came rushing in with Mick tailing and noticed that Patricia had gone. "What did you do?" She screeched. "Me? I-I didn't do anything, at least I don't think I did... I'm not sure..." She closed her eyes and when she opened them she asked me to explain the story, which I did, then she told me I was an idiot. I glanced at Mick for help, but he just shrugged. "Why,Why am I an idiot?" I asked her nervously. "You got too serious, she hadn't even admitted it properly yet and you go and tell her you love her? Your so thick!" I nodded, "so where would she be?" Joy rolled her eyes "club" she said before whizzing out of the room with Mick. Right, Eddie, Club. Where was the club? Not sure. What was the club's name? Don't know. How the heck am I supposed to find Patricia if I can't even remember the name if the club? "Joy-" I started, "after dark" she called back. I opened my mouth to talk back before closing it, realising it was the name of the club. I grabbed my phone, and searched it on google before dropping to the street, like Patricia had done, and making my way to the club, thanks to google maps. I made my way to the club, and surprisingly it was open. I walked right in since there wasn't a queue and made my way through the club, my eyes scanning for the red head. Beofore I could find Patricia, Michelle found me. She pulled me onto the dance floor and began grinding on me, I rolled my eyes and gently pushed her away from me "I'm not here for you Michelle, please just leave me alone" she smiled "Eddie, I'm here for you too!" "No, no Michelle, that's not what I said" "pardon?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes and decided to just walk away but Michelle grabbed onto my arm. "Eddie-bear, I missed you and I love you and I-" but someone cut her off.

Patricia.

"Too bad, because he's not in love with you! He's in love with me!" Michelle turned to Patricia "he only met you a couple of nights ago, how can he be in love with you?" Patricia pretended to think, "lets see, oh yeah, because I'm not you." Michelle smiled with fake sweetness "well at least I'm not a slut who opens her legs to everyone she meets!" Patricia laughed, "No, sweetheart, I haven't and he likes me because we have things in common and the same personality. Oh, and a special little secret..." At this point Patricia winked at me, then grabbed a glass that was on the side full of some alcoholic drink and dumped it on Michelle. "Bye, Michelle." Patricia grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the back of the club, with Michelle mumbling something like "how'd she know my name?" We got to the back of the club into a small alleyway, 4 bodies were lying there, 2 had already been drained of blood, and I drained the other two, Patricia talked as I drank. "I love it when exes get jealous, it's so fun to watch them squirm" she laughed "I love how they never have any good comebacks, and how they never see that I'll pour something over them. It's just really cool." I finished my meal and Patricia disposed of the bodies then lead me back to the house.

Fabian P.O.V

I led Nina upstairs to our attic. I turned around to face her and cupped her face in my hands. "Nina?" I asked, timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Do, uh, do you... well, do y-you," I sighed, why must she have this effect on me? Making me stutter more than normal, with her natural light curly dirty blonde hair that cascades down her back, with her aqua eyes that sparkle like the sea at dawn, with her American accent, that an angel would have nothing on, that makes everything she says sound like music.

I cleared my throat, then spoke again, "Do you... No. Have you fallen for me?" I blushed, as did she and she turned away from me, obviously trying to hide it. "It's OK if you haven't I just thought that since Amber said that Joy had fallen for Mick, herself for Alfie, I just assumed that you'd fallen for me, too, 'cause you know you wouldn't be alone if you said it. I'm sorry." I ramble instantly trying to cover my tracks.

Nina looks up at me, "Say that last bit again."

"I'm sorry." I repeat, my eyebrows furrowing in concentration to figure out why she asked me to repeat what I just said.

She smiles and shakes her head, "No, not that bit, the bit before that bit."

I think for a moment, trying to regain what I said, "Uh... I just assumed you'd fallen for me, too, 'cause you wouldn't be alone if you said it. I'm sorry."

She smiles wider and tackles me in can what only be classified as an Amber hug. "Yes." She whispers into my ear, making me shiver.

"Yes? Yes, what?"

"Yes, I've fallen for you." The blush returns to her cheeks as I lower my head to be level with her's (I tower her by several inches) and kiss her, gently, sweetly, whispering 2 words into the kiss, "Me too."

A few minutes later we separated from the kiss, blushing and grinning like idiots. Our clothes and hair were dishevelled so Nina suggested we tidy up a bit before meeting up with the others and facing the wrath of Amber Millington.

Nina's P.O.V.

Fabian's first time is happening in a little over an hour. Honestly, I'm nervous for him. I mean, he didn't exactly chat me up and he has his stutter, which isn't the best thing when you're trying to flirt with someone, but I find it cute and adorable. If I'm nervous, then I can't imagine how he must be feeling. I'll go see him. See how he's doing.

"Fabian?" I ask, knocking on the door to his bedroom.

"Yeah?" He greets me with a kiss to my cheek.

"I was just wondering if you were nervous... about tonight?"

"No. Should I be? What's happening tonight?"

"Your first time; hunting."

"Oh, right, yeah. How'd you do it?" He asks, albeit bluntly.

"Well, first you seduce them then you lead them to the back alley, drain them of their blood, and dispose of the bodies." I explain.

"OK. I think I get it, but where do you bite them?"

"On the neck, silly. Haven't you watched vampire movies? Twilight?"

He groans, "No. Never. It's rubbish!" He exclaims and I chuckle at him. "What's so funny?"

"You. 'It's rubbish!'" I put on my best boy voice and imitate him. "You're hilarious!" I continue laughing.

"Another reason you love me." He picks me up and spins me around, laughing also. A few moments later he puts me down and his face turns serious once more. "So where do you bite them?"

"On the vain, either side of their neck, you can see it fairly easily when there's blood pulsing through it." I place my hands where he can bite. "Right here." I say as I notice how close we are, my breath hitches forming a lump in my throat. He smirks obviously noticing the effect he has on me, given his now heightened senses. He leans down and captures his lips in mine, I kiss back hungrily, tangling my fingers in his hair as he pulls me closer by encircling his hands on my waist. He continues, kissing down my jaw and begins to suck on my neck and I yank him away from me. "Fabian!" I screech going to reapply make up to cover up the forming hickey.

"Hey! I put a lot of work into that! Just out of curiosity is that where you're meant to bite someone? And does that happen to be your sweet spot?" I can literally hear the smirk in his voice as I curse under my breath; I've only known him for under 24 hours and he already knows my sweet spot! Damn him!

"Just go downstairs! I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Fine!" He mumbles. "Bye, love." He zooms out of the room using his newly acquired speed, I faintly hear a "Cool!" come from him, as he races back to me, plants a kiss on my lips and leaves again, leaving a gust of wind behind. "Boys and their toys..." I mutter as I walk down the spiral staircase to meet him.

"OK. Go. You'll be fine." I assure Fabian.

"This feels wrong; like I'm cheating on you, and I could NEVER do that." Fabian replies.

"Look," I sigh, meeting his eyes, "You're hungry aren't you?" He nods. "Then go. It's not cheating. It's feeding. There's a difference."

"Are you sure?" He questions, raising his eyebrows.

"YES! Honestly, Fabian." I kiss his cheek. "Now, just like I showed you, here." I place my fingers where blood would be pulsing through his veins would be.

He nods, kisses me on the lips and leaves, heading towards a girl with black hair, brown eyes, her name is Mary and she looks alone. Aw, Fabian, always caring.

Fabian P.O.V.

I walk up to a girl standing on her own, against the wall, putting a drink to her lips, looking sadden by the fact she's on her own.

I draw the information I needed from her brain.

Name: Mary Jackson

Age: 19

Emotion: Great! Friends left me alone again!

Relationship: Single

Good.

"Hey." I said, smiling at her and waving a little. "Are you alright?"

"Fine and dandy!" She replied sarcastically. She looked me up and down, "Why'd you care?"

"I know how it's like to be left alone at a party. Do you, uh, do you want to dance?" I ask. Am I doing this right?

"No. I don't dance." She states, pulling the drink up to her mouth.

"OK... I'm Fabian by the way."

"Mary." She answers flatly.

"So, are you waiting for someone or...?" I trail off. I know it's because of her friends but I can't say that, for obvious reasons.

"No," She scoffs, "Stupid friends left me alone to make out with their boyfriends." She takes a sip from her cup again.

I decide to play on this. "Really? Mine left me 2 hours ago with no ride home."

"Please. I just saw you talking to that girl with dirty blonde hair over there." She points to where Nina is standing talking to a guy, rubbing the top of his arm, smiling sweetly. I feel jealous for a moment and clench my fists getting red in the face but Nina's voice in my head stops all that, "it's just my meal, Fabes" she sends a quick smile my way and I turn my attention back to Mary.

"Oh, that? She's just a friend from school." I chuckle, looking down at the floor as if I'm blushing, even though I never will again.

"What?" She asks me, curiosity etched onto her features.

I chuckle again. "Nothing."

"C'mon! What'd you chuckle for?" She nudges me, trying to get the answer.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I state, winking at her.

"Satisfaction bought him back!"

" you looking at me before I came over to you?" I smirk slightly.

She blushes and stammers babble.

"It's OK." I smile, "Look, why don't we just get out of here and forget everything else?"

She nods and I take her by the hand leading her out to the back of the club, and send a mind message to Nina asking her if it's alright to bite her now. She replies with a firm yes.

I begin to lower my fangs onto her neck. Getting ready to bite.

"I would've thought when you first kiss me it would be on my lips or my cheek..." She chuckles.

I bite down into her neck expecting to feel blood in my mouth, but instead feeling nothing. I expect to hear screams of pain, but hear nothing.

I start to panic. I know I haven't done it right. I need Nina.

Luckily for me Nina comes with her meal seconds later. "Help! Help me!" I mouth to her.

"Kick her in the face." She mouths in reply. My eyebrows knot in confusion and she mouths, through gritted teeth, "Just do it!" I do as she says with my speed as she does with her meal and it promptly knocks them both unconscious.

"What'd I do wrong?"

Nina bends down to examine Mary's neck. After a few moments she stands up again, looks up at me and bursts out laughing.

"What?" I ask, getting nervous. She ignores me and continues to laugh. "Nina? What's wrong? What did I do?"

She composes herself, stifling a laugh but answers, "Fabian, you bit your meal in the wrong place. You didn't bite them on the artery, you bit her a little to the left, but hardly any blood passes through there. Just try again."

I bend down and bite her in the right place, blood refreshing my hunger. Nina bites her meal and we dump them.

"Do you fancy a romantic stroll, Nines?" I ask extending my hand.

"Perfect." She takes my hand and we begin to slowly walk back to the house, talking about whatever comes into our heads. Unknown that there is someone keeping a pace behind us.


End file.
